musikfandomcom-20200229-history
DJ THT
DJ THT, bürgerlich Cédric Saintviteux (* 3. Juli 1992 in Marche-en-Famenne, Belgien''DJ THT'' bei Rate Your Music.), ist ein belgischer DJ und Musikproduzent. Seine Musik klassifiziert sich im Genre Hands up.Songpremiere: DJ THT feat. Angel Lyne mit `Poupée De Cire, Poupée De Son', Hitfire, 10. März 2015. Wirken In den früheren Jahren konnte sich Cédric Saintviteux für elektronische Musik begeistern als er zum aller ersten mal Because The Night von Jan Wayne hörte. Mit zwölf Jahren arbeitete er mit dem Programm Fruity Loops. Zuerst wollte er sich auf Hardstyle spezialisieren, weil ihn DJ Flurax insierierte. 2009 wurde er bei Zooland Records unter Vertrag genommen, verließ aber im März 2010 das Lable. Im selber Jahr wurde er bei Tough Stuff unter Vertrag genommen. 2010 lernte er Ced Teknoboy kennen, mit dem er das Projekt Breakboy & Ced Teknoboy ins Leben rief. Im Jahr 2011 veröffentlichte er seine erste Single mit dem Titel Here We Are. Heute lebt er in Marche-en-Famenne, Belgien. Diskografie Singles & EPs * 2016 (Single) - DJ THT feat. Josh Lorenzen – Josiane * 2016 (EP) - DJ THT – We Lost It * 2016 (Single) - DJ THT – Best Day * 2015 (Single) - DJ THT feat. Angel Lyne – Poupée de Cire, Poupée de Son * 2014 (Single) - DJ THT meets Scarlet – Stay eith me * 2014 (Single) - DJ THT feat. Angel Lyne – Santiano * 2013 (EP) - DJ THT feat. Angel Lyne – Mon amour * 2013 (Single) - DJ THT meets Scarlet – Live 2 dance * 2011 (Album) - DJ THT – Open up the Dancefloor Edition * 2011 (Album) - DJ THT – Open up the Dancefloor [The Album} * 2011 (Single) - DJ THT feat. Auzern – Open up the Dancefloor * 2011 (Single) - Ced Tecknoboy & DJ THT – Tapion * 2011 (Single) - DJ THT Feat. Auzern – Here we are Remixes * 2017 (Single): Marc Kiss – So excited Remixes * 2017 (Single): DJ Roxx – We Like To Party * 2017 (Single): Andy aka Energy & Tale & Dutch – Firefighters * 2016 (Single): Loona with Tale & Dutch feat. P. Moody – On Va Danser Up Edition * 2016 (Single): Floorfilla with P. Moody – On & On THT Remixes * 2016 (Single): DJ Kryst-Off – Hallelujah * 2016 (Single): Morty Simmons – Tonight * 2016 (EP): DJ THT – We Lost It * 2016 (Single): Klubbingman & Beatrix Delgado – Love Message 2k16 * 2016 (Single): DJ Gollum feat. DJ Cap vs. Nicco – Together forever (Official Easter Rave Anthem 2k16) Remixes * 2016 (Single): Javi Reina feat. Jonny Rose – My Time * 2015 (Single): DJ Kryst-Off feat. Breaker & UCI – Spirit Of Miami * 2015 (Single): Lexter – Never Gonna Give You Up Sensation * 2015 (Single): DJ Roxx – Move Your Body * 2015 (Single): DJ Gollum & Empyre One – Stars * 2015 (Single): John Snow – Smile * 2015 (Single): Javi Reina & Rousseau feat. Playb4ck – Lungs * 2015 (Single): Hardcharger vs. Aurora & Toxic – Feelings 4 U * 2014 (Single): Various Artists – Remixed by Alex Megane Only * 2014 (Single): DJ Gollum feat. DJ Cap – Give me Five * 2014 (Single): Mary G. feat. Ricardo Munoz – You & I Remix-Edits * 2014 (Single): Mary G. feat. Ricardo Munoz – You & I Remixes * 2013 (Single): Tale & Dutch Feat. Adassa – I'll bring the Fire * 2013 (Single): Tale & Dutch feat. Adassa – I'll bring the Fire * 2013 (Single): Ryan Street – Stars * 2013 (Single): Alex Megane feat. CvB – We are the Colors * 2013 (EP): Jens O. & Ti-Mo – Moonlight / This is Hardstyle * 2013 (Single): Van Snyder – Love for Eternity * 2013 (Single): Mike de Ville feat. Frank Magal – Everybody dance Aide * 2013 (Single): MDV – Jabdabda * 2013 (Single): DJ Roxx – There is s Star * 2013 (EP): DJ THT feat. Angel Lyne – Mon Amour * 2013 (Single): Marco van Bassken feat. Richard Oliver – Holding out * 2013 (Single): Tale & Dutch feat. Adassa – Dancing alone * 2013 (Single): UK Maniax – Rhythm of my Discosound * 2012 (Single): Fantasy Project – Stay & More * 2012 (Single): Mike de Ville vs. L.A. Calling – Pump it up * 2012 (Single): Chris Frame – Flashback * 2012 (Single): Kris McTwain – Stuck on Replay * 2012 (Single): Lacuna – Celebrate the Summer 2012 Edition * 2012 (Single): Lacuna – Celebrate the Summer 2012 * 2012 (Single): Empyre one – Moonlight Shadow 2k12 * 2012 (Single): We Are Dance! – We are dance! * 2012 (Single): Damn-R – Here I go * 2012 (Single): Tribune vs. Everything About You * 2012 (Single): Van Snyder feat. DJ Selecta – Reach up Hands Up Remixes * 2012 (Single): Master Blaster – Let's get mad * 2012 (EP): Andrew Spencer – The Hands Up Remixes EP * 2012 (Single): VergiLuv vs. Bounce Bro & Van Snyder – Come Dance with me * 2012 (Single): Andrew Spencer – Tease me, please me * 2012 (Single): DJ Roxx – Can't You see? * 2011 (Single): Bodybangers feat. Carlprit & Linda Teodosiu – One more Time * 2011 (Single): Chris Van Dutch meets Dropz! – Dynamite 2011 * 2011 (Single): Van Snyder – Start again [Dance Bundle} * 2011 (Single): DJ RG11 – The Reason * 2011 (Single): Klubbingman feat. Beatrix Delgado – Are U ready Part 2 * 2011 (Single): Klubbingman Feat. Beatrix Delgado – Are U ready * 2011 (Single): Stee Wee Bee feat. Snyder & Ray – Leaving Edition * 2011 (Single): DJ Gollum feat. Scarlet – Poison * 2010 (Single): Partytrooperz – Tie on Your Head * 2010 (Single): Inara – Don't believe * 2010 (Single): Commercial Club Crew – Everytime I try * 2010 (Single): Empyre one vs. Energ!zer – Rebel Yell * 2010 (Single): Deamon – Roll the Drums! * 2010 (Single): BPM feat. Danny – Eternity * 2010 (Single): DJ Gollum vs. Basslovers United – Narcotic Remixes * 2010 (Single): Marc Korn vs. Trusted Playaz feat. Mel W. – Call me Remixes * 2010 (Single): Criss Sol & J. Foster – Every You, every m (auch auf Hands Up Forever) * 2010 (Single): Marc Korn vs. Trusted Playaz feat. Mel W. – Call me * 2010 (Single): D.M.T. – Come around * 2009 (Single): Ultrabeat – Use somebody * 2009 (Single): R.I.O. – Serenade * 2008 (Single): Mangoon feat. Corina – I did it anyway * 2008 (Single): Fantasy Project – That's the Life * 2008 (Single): SAdBOY feat. Marvin – Girl I need You tonight Kompilationsbeiträge * 2010: Hard Break auf Future Trance Vol. 54 CD2 (Universal); Top-Platzierung Schweiz: 4 (9 Wochen in den Albumcharts) und Österreich: 3 (14 Wochen in den Albumcharts)Trance Vol. 54. Ultratop * 2010: Head Over Heals auf Fantasy Dance Hits Vol. 15 CD 1 (YAWA Recordings) * 2011: DJ THT feat. Auzern – Open up the Dancefloor Edit auf Fantasy Dance Hits Vol. 16 CD 1 (YAWA Recordings) * 2011: DJ THT feat. DJ Auzern – Here we are One Radio Edit auf 40 Italo Dance Tunes 2011 CD 1 (Planeta) * 2012: DJ THT meets Scarlet – Live 2 Dance auf Future Trance Vol. 62 CD3 (Universal); Top-Platzierung Schweiz: 3 (6 Wochen in den Albumcharts) und Österreich: 3 (11 Wochen in den Albumcharts)Future Trance 76. Ultratop * 2012: DJ THT meets Scarlet – Live 2 Dance Mix auf TechnoBase.fm Vol. 6 (ZYX Music) * 2013: DJ THT bs. Angel Lyne – Out of my Mind'' auf Techno4ever.fm – Sensation Dance! Vol. 1 (Sony) * 2014: Yesterday auf Future Trance Vol. 68 CD3 (Universal) * 2014: DJ THT feat. Angel Lyne – Santiano auf Future Trance Vol. 69 CD3 (Universal) * 2014: Yesterday Mix auf Tunnel Trance Force Vol. 70 CD 1 (Tunnel/Sony) * 2014: DJ THT meets Scarlet – Stay with me Corza remix auf Future Trance Vol. 70 CD3 (Universal); Top-Platzierung Schweiz: 3 (7 Wochen in den Albumcharts) und Österreich: 2 (11 Wochen in den Albumcharts)Future Trance 62. Ultratop * 2014: DJ THT vs. Angel Lyne – La Lune Mix auf Tunnel Trance Force Vol. 71 CD 1 (Tunnel/Sony) * 2015: Party Rockin' wie auch Javi Reina & Rosseau feat. Playb4ck – Lungs THT Remix auf Future Trance Vol. 71 CD 3 (Universal) * 2015: DJ THT meets Scarlet – Stay With Me Corza Remix Edit auf Skitzmix 49 CD 1 (Nick Skitz/LNG Music) * 2015: Javi Reina & Rousseau feat. Playb4ck – Lungs THT Remix Edit, DJ Roxx – Move Your Body THT Remix Edit und Party Rockin’ Edit auf Skitzmix 50 (Nick Skitz/LNG Music) * 2015: Hardcharger vs. Aurora & Toxic – Feelings for You THT remix, Javi Reina & Rousseau feat. Playb4ck – Lungs THT Remix und Party Rockin’ auf Welcome to the Club 33 CD 2 (Klubbstyle) * 2016: We lost it Remix Edit und Javi Reina feat. Jonny Rose – My Time THT Remix Edit auf Skitzmix 52 (Nick Skitz/LNG Music) * 2016: DJ THT feat. DJ Auzern – Open up the Dancefloor Pride Remix auf Oktoberfest: Dance 2016 (Digital Tides) * 2016: Best Day auf Future Trance Vol. 75 CD 3 (Universal) * 2016: We lost it auf Future Trance Vol. 76 CD3 (Universal); Top-Platzierung Schweiz: 3 (6 Wochen in den Albumcharts) und Österreich: 3 (11 Wochen in den Albumcharts)Future Trance 76. Ultratop * 2016: DJ THT feat. Jeff Lorenzen – 'Josiane'' auf Future Trance Vol. 78 CD3 (Universal) Weblinks * * * * * * DJ THT bei Ultratop (Musikcharts in Belgien) Einzelnachweise en:DJ THT Kategorie:Geboren 1992 Kategorie:DJ (Belgien) Kategorie:Belgischer Musikproduzent